dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Downloadable content (Origins)
As of December 2012, all promotional items for Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Awakening, and Dragon Age II can be unlocked for free by anyone with a Bioware Social Network account. See here for more information. Add-ons These add-ons unlock new areas to discover, such as the Soldier's Peak, or new characters with their backstory such as Shale. They can still be obtained - either by buying a new copy of Dragon Age: Origins or through the in-game interface with BioWare points, Microsoft points or through the Playstation Store. Campaigns These provide separate adventures with 'new' main characters (two have the option of importing the Warden). Promotional These promotional downloadable contents can still be obtained—either by uploading your character with Dragon Age: Origins Character Creator, playing Dragon Age: Journeys, or simply buying a new copy of Dragon Age: Origins. Each of these DLCs unlocks a powerful in-game item that may be useful throughout the game. Others (like the Collector's Edition) unlock multiple items. Exclusive These DLCs were originally available under limited circumstances as an incentive for purchasing particular editions of the game or from a particular retailer. Several items are available in both Origins and the expansion Awakening, though they possess different (and improved, in the case of the expansion) statistics. Unless noted, they are also available to other players via manual installation. Manual installation There are a few in-game bugs that restrict a player from downloading his or her content. These instructions are meant to help PC players manually install their authorized DLC. Downloadable content can be manually installed in the PC version of Dragon Age: Origins. However, some downloadable content, such as Warden's Keep, requires authorization. As such, they cannot be enabled in-game until they have been authorized—either by entering a promotional code or by purchasing the content. To install downloadable content manually follow these instructions: # Download the DAZIP file. # Locate daupdater.exe in your game folder. For example, Steam users will find the the file at: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\dragon age origins\bin_ship\. Otherwise, the default location is at C:\Program Files (x86)\Dragon Age\bin_ship. # Run daupdater.exe # Click Load DAZIPs and browse to the location where you downloaded your DLC .dazip file. # Install it. # Run Dragon Age: Origins and check your DLC Location of downloadable content packages * DAO_PRC_CP_1 - Return To Ostagar (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_CP_2 - The Stone Prisoner (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_CP_3 - Feastday Gifts (for Origins) (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_CP_7 - Feastday Pranks (for Origins) (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_DRK - The Darkspawn Chronicles (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_LEL - Leliana's Song (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_GIB - The Golems of Amgarrak (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_STR - Witch Hunt (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_NRX_1 - Warden's Keep (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_1 - Memory Band (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_2 - Feral Wolf Charm (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_3 - Guildmaster's Belt (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_4 - Band of Fire (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_5 - Dalish Promise Ring (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_C2 - CE Bergen's Honor, Grimoire of the Frozen Wastes, Final Reason (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_EDG - The Edge * DAO_PRC_PROMO_EMB - Embri's Many Pockets * DAO_PRC_PROMO_HOD - Helm of the Deep * DAO_PRC_PROMO_LKS - The Lucky Stone *DAO_PRC_PROMO_LNP - The Lion's Paw * DAO_PRC_PROMO_ME - Blood Dragon Armor (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_VGL - Mark of Vigilance * DAO_PRC_PROMO_WAR - Amulet of the War Mage * DAO_PRC_PROMO_WKD - The Wicked Oath * DAO_PRC_PROMO_BTK - Bulwark of the True King (for Origins) * DAO_EP1_PROMO_BTK - Bulwark of the True King (for Awakening) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_PAN - Pearl of the Anointed (for Origins) * DAO_EP1_PROMO_PAN - Pearl of the Anointed (for Awakening) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_GBK - Bregan's Bow (for Origins) * DAO_EP1_PROMO_GBK - Bregan's Bow (for Awakening) * DAO_PRC_DRK_DAO - Blightblood (for Origins) (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_DRK_EP1 - Blightblood (for Awakening) (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_LEL_DAO - Battledress of the Provocateur (for Origins) (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_LEL_EP1 - Battledress of the Provocateur (for Awakening) (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_GIB_DAO - Golem's Might (for Origins) (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_GIB_EP1 - Golem's Might (for Awakening) (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_STR_DAO - Witchcraft (for Origins) (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_STR_EP1 - Witchcraft (for Awakening) (Requires Authorization) Be aware that a majority of the DLC requires an active internet connection and also requires you to be logged into your Bioware/EA Online account that you used to purchase or redeem the content. Otherwise you will get Unauthorized info in the Installed Content. The Stone Prisoner, Warden's Keep, Return to Ostagar, The Darkspawn Chronicles, Leliana's Song, The Golems of Amgarrak, Feastday Gifts, Feastday Pranks and Witch Hunt require the corresponding offer files to work. The installation procedure for offers is the same as that for any other DLC. * DAO_PRC_OCP_1 - Offer file for Return To Ostagar * DAO_PRC_OCP_2 - Offer file for The Stone Prisoner * DAO_PRC_ONRX_1 - Offer file for Warden's Keep * DAO_PRC_DRK_O - Offer file for The Darkspawn Chronicles * DAO_PRC_LEL_O - Offer file for Leliana's Song * DAO_PRC_GIB_O - Offer file for The Golems of Amgarrak * DAO_PRC_STR_O - Offer file for Witch Hunt * DAO_PRC_OCP_3 - Offer file for Feastday Gifts * DAO_PRC_OCP_7 - Offer file for Feastday Pranks * DAO_PRC_OCP_13 - Offer file for Feastday Combo Pack External links * Redeemed DLC Unofficial Troubleshooting and FAQ (PC Only) * Dragon Age: Origins Addons Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay Category:Downloadable content